Why She is Here
by MissSeventeen
Summary: The Cullens meet Amy, who is visiting Forks, but there is something strange about her. What is she? Why is she really there? Rated T for violence. More chapters are on the way.
1. Chapter 1

Why She's Here.

For most students, it was just another ordinary day at Forks High. That day, a girl had slipped into the crown of students, unnoticed. At lunch, she picked her place against the wall in the cafeteria. Above all the voices she said his name so only he could hear it, "Edward Cullen" He looked up and her eyes locked on his. For a moment he could not hear her. Was her mind truly blank? Had he not seen her he would have never known she was there. This perplexed him, and he couldn't stop staring. He was hardly sure she was real. With a little smile, she said, "hi Edward" and again only he heard her.

Beside him, Bella watched him stare across the lunchroom, at the empty space on the wall. What was he staring at?

Out of the corner of her eye Alice looked at them suspiciously, especially Edward. Then she looked at Bella, but clearly Bella was just as confused. She turned back to the conversation. "So, the weekend's coming up…" someone trailed off. Across the cafeteria, She was still looking at him, holding his eyes, knowing no one would think too much of it, at the moment. Again, she allowed him to hear her, "meet me in the parking lot after school," Her bright blue eyes were sparkling "and you can bring Bella"

Somehow she was alluring, fascinating but not an enemy. Though he couldn't read her thoughts, he knew she had no intent of hurting him, or any of them. Logically, if she did, then her approach made no sense, no matter what her plan would have been. What motive would she have? She was clearly not a vampire, or a werewolf, so all that was out. More questions raced through his mind, but he stopped them. "What is your name?" he asked silently. This would make it easy, break the ice, or would it? Suddenly he read indecision on her face, as if she was unsure how, or _whether_ to answer that. Maybe this would get more complicated than he expected, although he already expected complicated. "Amy" she answered after a second. Why was she indecisive? He didn't bother asking, there was probably too much behind it, and it was probably something that he, in her place, might not tell a person he just met. To ask would be rude but she answered his question anyway. "I have two name but most of the time I just go by Amy." Yes, whatever it was it would be complicated. "Talk to you after school. Be there" she said, and walked away. He turned to Bella. Both of them knew they couldn't discuss this now. It would have to wait. Bella turned back to the conversation; no one had noticed that she wasn't listening. "I'm gonna see a movie with my cousins this weekend. They're coming to town for a few days. What are your plans for the weekend, Bella?" "Well," she said, "Actually I'm going to be out of town." Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Edward's fingers moving under the table. "Oh. I was hoping you would join me" Angela sighed. Somewhere near the end of the table, the conversation turned to what they were going to wear. Bella turned to Edward, knowing no one would expect her to join a conversation about fashion. Under the table he passed her his phone with a texted message. It read: We're meeting someone in the parking lot after school" she passed it back with the word "who" and he passed it back reading "Amy".

For Bella, the next two hours of school were a blur. At least they were all review. She only pretended to listen. Finally, the last bell rang, she was free, and, as usual, he was waiting for her. They walked to where Amy was, and when they were a few feet away, she beckoned them to follow. Now they were behind the school, out of the way of foot traffic.

"hello." Edward said casually. Amy simply smiled and said hi to both of them. "Nice to meet you" Bella said politely.

Amy was tall, a few inches taller than Bella; she had blue eyes that changed color according to her mood, and long, wavy brown-blonde hair. Her smile was warm and friendly and her voice was mellow, calming and cheerful. Bella noticed the eyes because they were two shades of blue then they changed to one. As she watched, their expressions changed, and it took her a moment to realize they were having a silent conversation. "What's going on?" Bella wondered. They both looked at her, and suddenly Edward's face was dark, hiding jealousy.

"You can…?" He blurted, not finishing the question.

"Yes. Bella, nothing's wrong. You're not in danger." Amy said answering both their questions.

"Amy?" Edward gestured, not needing to finish the request.

"Ok, Bella, your Boy-friend can read minds, and so can I, but for me it's different. I'm not a vampire, I'm not a werewolf and I mean you no harm. Now you're up to speed."

"So, then you can read _my _mind?" Bella asked.

"Well yes but I don't just hear your thoughts every second. Like I said, it's different, and yes it was me he was listening to in the cafeteria. I know you're wondering that without reading your mind."

"So, Amy, what brings you to this town?" Edward asked

More indecision clouded her face, more vague complication became evident, and Edward was in the dark, unable to hear her thoughts.

In truth, she didn't know how to begin. She had him here now because she needed him, and possibly his family, she knew of their abilities, and she was going to need help. But, she didn't just want allies, she wanted _friends_. Not humans but people she really could relate to. She at least needed him, but could he also become her friend? Danger brought her here, and she was going to stop something bad from happening. Getting him to help would be easy, the rest was uncertain. Since she just met them, she wasn't going to tell them what really brought her here just yet. Whatever it was, she knew she couldn't handle it alone.

"Well," she said, I'm traveling, and meeting people. I want friends. I don't exactly fit in as human…"

"Don't you live with humans?" Bella asked.

"Yes, but I wanted to meet other people with a secret, like mine"

"So, you're just trying to fit in?" Edward asked, sensing there was more, and hoping she might admit to it.

"Ok, it's a little more, but I'll explain later." She silently admitted.

Aloud, she said "yes" and nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

In the car, Bella was lost in her own thoughts, while Edward drove at his usual speed.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked, pulling her to reality.

"Amy" Bella responded.

"She perplexes me." He agreed.

"What was she thinking about while we were talking to her?"

"I don't know. I can't read her mind. I can only hear what she wants me to hear."

Bella was quiet. She stared out the window, and soon realized the blur was different.

"Where are we going?"

"Detour"

When he stopped they were at a field of grass.

"But…" Bella started to protest

He interrupted, "You're studying with Alice, and anyways, Charlie's at Billie's till at lest ten"

Every escape was gone, since he probably already knew she had no homework. Not that she hated it, secretly she was thrilled.

"Are you sure he's gone till ten, Edward?"

"Yes, and if he goes home early I will know, and we can be at your house in ten seconds. As she looked into those wonderful golden eyes of his all her protests were gone, and within seconds, he was inviting her to sit with him on the grass.

"Isn't this nice?"

"Hmph!!"

"Would you rather go home?"

"No, but why did you bring me here?"

"Change in scenery"

They sat silently; the sun was behind the trees, causing them to be in shadows. A soft breeze started, and Bella enjoyed the chilling air. It was like Edward, cold and comforting. Being out of the house was nice. Somehow she felt more free, and she wished this moment could last forever. Under her back, she felt something cold and hard, and she saw black. With confusion, she realized her eyes were closed, and that she was lying down. She didn't remember lying down, but when she opened her eyes, the first things she saw were the tops of trees and the sky. When she turned her head, he cheek was on the grass, and there was Edward, smiling at her, and seeming to be fully aware of her bliss.

"What's your real reason for bringing me here?"

"What do you mean?" he asked innocently.

"I can't believe that it's random…right after talking to Amy."

"Still thinking about Amy?"

"I feel like there's something I'm missing about her."

"Bella, not everything in life is a puzzle."

"I know I'm missing something important…" she trailed off, "Am I in danger?"

"I don't think so. Amy said you weren't. Do you mistrust her?"

"No. I don't even _know_ her. Maybe she doesn't really know, or…I don't know there's just something and I can't place it."

"You'll figure it out, I know you will."

The sun was starting to set, and it was getting colder, but she didn't care, she liked it. Aside from her worries, it was nice.

"Charlie's still gone till ten?"

"Eleven, actually."

"Okay."

"What are you really doing this weekend?"

"Not going to the movies with Angela and Ben" She said, as it were her purpose, rather than something she eliminated. He wished as always that he could hear her thoughts. Usually, she only made excuses when she had plans made for her in the unnatural world.

"What are you thinking about?" Bella asked.

"You." He replied, "You puzzle me sometimes."

**

"Edward's mind is so _fascinating! _He knows nearly everything!" Amy observed.

"You can't entertain yourself with other people's thoughts" Her conscious whispered.

"I'll keep it to myself." She reasoned.

"He doesn't know what to think of me!" At this she laughed, "He'll come around"

Now that she had been in his head, she saw the world from his point of view, and what it was like being a vampire. Satisfied by her better understanding of him, she shifted her focus to Bella. Before seeing her thoughts, she felt her emotions. A whirlwind of worry, fear, and confusion caught her, in the center of that was logic, and, with it, a glowing happiness.

"She's obsessed with Edward. I already knew that…she worries about Charlie being in danger because of her…she is nervous about a test next week…and she thinks there is something about me that she doesn't know. I'll have to be more careful so I don't make her worry more." Amy silently noted.

**

It was steadily getting later. The sky was darkening into night.

"We should get going."

"Yeah."

"Charlie's going home early."

When they got to Bella's house, Charlie was in the living room, watching TV. Bella greeted him on the way up the stairs and told him she was going to bed. He didn't say anything.

"Dad?"

Silence.

Bella was halfway up the stairs. She descended them slowly, and made her way to the couch carefully, fully expecting the worst. But, how could that even be? He couldn't have been there long; Edward knew he was coming back. That was impossible, she told herself. But, she knew how untrue that was, because, it really might only have taken those ten seconds. He might be gone and she would only have herself to blame. When she got to the couch, she held her breath, bit her lip, and felt his pulse.

She breathed. He was asleep.

"Wake up." She whispered

"Wha—?" he said, jumping.

"You fell asleep on the couch. You should go to bed. Night."

"Goodnight." He said, getting off the couch sleepily.

"Bella raced up, two steps at a time, brushed her teeth, changed into her pajamas, and went to her room.

"You have an interesting book collection."

"They're required for school."

He continued reading the titles while Bella sat on her bed, deep in thought. Then he turned to her, and tried to guess what she was thinking. "Bella?" his voice pulled her out of her reverie.

"Do you have something to tell me?" she asked suspiciously.

"No. I told you, change in scenery."

"No, its definitely something else. Just tell me."

"Tell you what?"

"What you're worried about."

That startled him. He tried to compose himself quickly, but she already saw him jump; only confirming her accusation.

"I'll be less worried if you just tell me."

"Fine." He agreed resignedly, "I'm worried about Amy. I'm not sure what's going on, but—"

"Wait, something's _going on?_"

"Nothing is occurring that I know of, I'm just worried about her."

With that, he curled up next to her, and before long, she was asleep. He wriggled out from her to leave through the window. He needed to talk to Amy.


	3. Visit

-Visit-

In his swift fluid way, he jumped out the window, and landed below without a sound. Then, he began walking quietly, and listening to everything. '_Crunch.'_ It wasn't him; he had only stepped on sidewalk. '_Ssssss…' _he froze, more alert_. ' Whoosh, Whoosh.' _It was faint. No human could have heard it. _Whoosh._ It came closer. Someone was coming, and they were moving fast—vampire speed. In the silence the sound of air rushing past whoever was coming seemed as loud as thunder. They were just a thousand yards away now, and he waited. Then he realized that he couldn't hear any voice. There were no thoughts. He was being rapidly approached by _emptiness. _Realizing this, he relaxed his guard. She had probably heard his decision, or had one of her own. He could tell she was seconds away now. A spot blurred in the air in front of him, then, Amy walked toward him, at human speed.

**[A conversation in Silence]**

"Edward."

"Amy."

A cool breeze started. They stood there silently for a moment.

"You wanted to talk to me. I heard that on the way over."

The last four words answered his question. "You first." He thought to her.

"_Hmm…_" she thought, and it faded into silence. The entire conversation would be unspoken, he realized. Good thing it was so late. Anyone walking by would have marveled at how still they were.

Amy ignored these thoughts of his, thinking about what she would let him hear next. "Edward, I'll need your help. Remember when I told you it was a little more than just wanting friends I could relate to?"

"Yes, and you said it wasn't an immediate issue."

"And it isn't," she confirmed, "but I think you should know a little more. I won't force you to help me, but I promise you will be alive no matter what."

"What exactly is the issue?"

"Something very dangerous, I can't say exactly what it is, but I know that masses of people would be killed."

"Maybe the others can help you. I can't speak for them but I'm sure they'd be willing. We can ask right now."

"I think I should meet everyone as a friend first. It's not like I'm fighting some monstrous evil tomorrow."

"Alright, I still have one question though."

"Ask away."

"When you introduced yourself, why did you target me?"

"Because you hear random thoughts all the time anyways. It wouldn't be such a surprise to you. Had I picked someone else they would have spoken aloud, to the _air. _And, because I needed you to know right away that I'm not human, because if you thought I was you would all be gone the next day, and I would be alone, facing this _thing_ that's coming. Now, I just have to hope you trust me."

"Makes sense. I never considered that."

"Well, I did. I had to. Lead the way."

In half a second, he darted into the trees, and in another half-second, she was following, a few steps behind him. Trees jumped out of her way on every angle. As she paid less and less attention to those small details that so few could see, the colors around her blended together, until they resembled an abstract painting. Edward was last to join the mix, and when he did, he fit perfectly, like a missing puzzle piece. When there were fewer trees, they slowed down, and from the edge of the forest, they walked until they were through his door.

"Edward?" An eyebrow was raised by a guy on the loveseat. Amy recognized him from school as one of Edward's "brothers". From the fact that his "sister" was holding his hand, she judged that it was Jasper and Alice.

"You're home at an unusual hour." He finished.

"Yes Jasper, I know that. Meet my friend. Alice, Jasper, Amy."

"Nice to meet you," they chimed.

Next, a woman who looked a few years older than Alice walked in from an adjoining room. This was definitely Esme. Any had seen the name and the face in Edward's mind enough to know she had a motherly nature and that was how Edward thought of her.

"Hello Edward, who's your friend?"

"Esme this is Amy."

"Nice to meet you."

A man walked down the stairs. Already, Amy knew this was Carlisle. His face name and past were very prominent within Edward's thoughts, because he thought so highly of him. Amy did not know all the specifics of Carlisle's past though, because she chose not to read it, having noticed that Carlisle considered it a private history. The one thing she did know is that he chose not to feed on human blood.

With Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Jasper surrounding her, she took a moment to block their thoughts out. Edward's were already being ignored.

"Oh, hello," Carlisle said, nearing the last step.

"Carlisle this is Amy."

"Nice to meet you," they each said.

"Amy, have a seat." Esme offered.

In the same manner any of the Cullens would have, with inhuman grace and quickness, she crossed the spacious living room to sit on the couch.

"Would you like anything to drink?"

"Yes, please, do you have lemonade?"

"We do." Esme answered, holding out an ice-cold glass with a pink straw and a mini yellow umbrella.

"You have a nice house." Amy commented.

"It's well over a hundred years old," Carlisle informed her.

"Wow, must be a historic landmark." Amy responded, pausing to sip her lemonade "is it?"

"Not recorded in history, but in a way, yes." Jasper answered. From where he sat, he had been carefully analyzing her mood. It was uncommon. She was calm and content, and seemed to feel as if she fit in here. At the same time she seemed to be anxious about something, though only he knew she was, and it had nothing to do with the five vampires surrounding her. No one ever felt contrasting emotions like that, especially not here. Every other person who had been here felt uneasy without knowing why. Even Bella had not felt as comfortable her first time there as Amy had at that moment. But no other visitor was beyond human. From the way she had crossed the room that fact was obvious about her, and he suspected her action had been deliberate. From the corner of corner of his eye, he spied Edward, no longer near the door; he now sat on the couch, watching their visitor intently, as if he had no idea what to expect out of her. Beside him, Alice was also concentrating on her. As she concentrated, he felt her emotions constantly switch between frustration and confusion, as if she were trying to figure out why two plus two suddenly equaled wind chimes and mosaic art. She also had a headache that was off and on. Evidently, Alice was having trouble seeing Amy's future, more proof she wasn't entirely human, and definitely not a vampire. Still, she wouldn't be a danger to their secret, which she clearly knew, when she had one of her own to keep.

"So how long have you guys lived here?" Amy asked.

"Esme and I moved in here about a year after we got married, and we've lived here ever since."

"Wow that's a long time. Most people I know just keep moving."

"Oh, do you move frequently?"

"No. I travel, but I've lived in the same place since birth." She stirred the ice in her lemonade, and took another sip.

"So, where did you grow up?"

"Southern California."

"Well, then you probably wont like the weather here much," Carlisle laughed.

"Actually I don't mind the cold. It doesn't bother me."

"So, where have you traveled?" Jasper questioned.

"Let's see, I spent two weeks in Mexico, a month in Spain, and three months in Italy. I'll be going to Spain again in a couple of years too."

Jasper froze. Italy, for three months, and she was _alive. _


	4. Story Time

Jasper froze. Italy, for three months, and she was _alive. _

"So, do you speak the languages?" Edward asked.

Amy sensed Jasper's reaction, and focused on mentally calming him. She read his reason, and then she understood.

"I'm nearly fluent in Spanish, which helped, but the Italian was tougher, because I cant speak Italian. The tourist attractions all have signs in English, which also helps, and some people in Italy spoke either English or Spanish" While she answered Edward, she gently pushed calmness into Jasper's mind, and induced him to think of something happy, without him knowing, then she left his mind alone.

"So what did you do on your trips?" Edward asked.

"Do you have any stories?" Alice put in.

"I visited tourist spots, and explored life in a foreign country, for my own interests. I also became acquainted with a few people who showed me around, took me to their favorite one-of-a-kind restaurants, and showed me anything unique that I had probably never seen in America. We even chatted about gossipy topics, like clothes and boys."

"Did they speak English then?" Esme asked.

"No, they spoke Spanish, even in Italy."

"Do you have any stories?" Alice pressed.

"Yes, quite a few, actually. I went to a wedding in Italy that I'll never forget."

"Oh, I love weddings!! They're so beautiful!" Alice exclaimed.

"They are," Amy agreed absently, '_minus the thoughts of the bride and groom,' _she thought.

"Would you tell it?" Alice pleaded.

"Alright, so I was in Italy. Celia, one of the girls I became acquainted with, introduced me to her fiancé, Nick. Celia asked if I'd still be in town when the wedding took place. I said yes, and she said I had to come. Then she called some people and made some arrangements to have me picked up that morning. So, the day of the wedding, I was picked up early, by someone in one of those really expensive cars. The wedding was at a palace, in the biggest room on the fifth floor. There were white balloons on the small banister outside, and a gold carpet on the outdoor stairs. The entry hall was about as big as this room, it was round, and the ceiling was dome-shaped. There was a small glass table against the far wall, and the floor was shiny glass tile that I could see my reflection in. All the other rooms were square. I ran up the stairs to the room where the wedding was to be held. The room was so pretty. Everything in it was gold and white, with the exception of pale pink flowers in the corner which were probably there every day. Colorful lights were strung from the ceiling, for decoration, especially over the center aisle, and elegant curtains hung over the windows. Until everyone was there I sat near the aisle, and stared at the designs and the dim colorful reflections of light on the floor. There must have been five hundred people there, and after everyone sat down, someone started playing the organ. During the vows, I noticed a faint reflection of red on the floor slinking down the aisle. When I looked at it more closely, I saw a pale face with glowing red eyes, and sandy brown hair. His mouth was open, so I could see his long, sharp fangs. He was crouched, and walking like a cat, licking his lips, and looking at Celia. He was wearing s skin-tight short-sleeved black shirt, with black jeans. No one else saw him; I checked every human mind in the room. They were all focused on the bride and groom. No one else would have seen him if they had glanced, his reflection was so faint. I tapped into his mind. Apparently, he was a vampire who could be unseen at will, and he had no idea that his reflection could be seen by anyone but him. He was extremely narcissistic, and as he was looking at Celia, he was imagining so many horrible disgusting things. I won't be graphic about it, but he wanted more than just her blood." She shuddered at the memory, and paused for the last sip of her lemonade.

"Esme, may I please have another glass? This is delicious!"

"Of course," Esme said. She left for a fraction of a second, and came back with another ice-cold glass, this time with a new green mini-umbrella in place of the yellow one. Everyone was cringing at they knew that vampire had been thinking of, not knowing that what they cringed at wasn't even half as horrific as the carefully devised plan Amy had seen in his head. Everyone in the room was on the edge of their seat, thirsty to hear the rest, and simultaneously horrified at what might have happened. Amy took a sip of her new beverage picked up the story again, "once I read his mind, I mentally stayed there, and I knew every single step he was taking. He was moving very slowly, on all fours, letting his sick thirsts consume him until his mouth was dripping with venom, his throat was coated with it, and his senses were stronger, imagining every bit of the pleasure he would derive while he carried out his plan. To make himself crave it more, he was going to drag it out for as long as he could, every muscle was aching for it. I saw all this in the time it took for him to complete his step to the ground, then he widened his mouth so he could take in all the scents in the room: the perfume, the flowers, the fabric in the dresses, the smell of tears and finally, all the human blood in the room. He was thirty yards away and he could drag the approach to the length of an hour, it was more than enough time for me to stop him.

* * *

**Amy will finish her story about that incident in Italy in the next chapter. It's a long story so i decided to split it up. :)  
**

**I know a lot of people say this, but PLEASE REVIEW! i really want to know what you think! **

**thanks for reading! next chapter will be up next week!  
**


	5. So Beautiful

I could rip him to shreds with a single thought. Then I remembered a lighter and body spray in my purse. I still don't remember why I had them, but I did. Anyways, I didn't attack right away, I monitored him closely, and let him advance another five yards. His muscles were weakening; his senses were extremely heightened from thirst, and it would take everything in him to make it down the aisle. Celia and nick were agreeing to have and hold each other in sickness and in health. Those five yards took him five-hundred-twelve seconds, approximately eight minutes to complete. Then I took hold of his senses, dried out his throat, deadened his muscles, and bound him in place, so he couldn't take even one more step forward, then I forced him to crawl backward very rapidly. I got up, and dragged him out of the room, carefully making sure no one saw me leave, and his faint red reflection followed. Once out the door, we were in the hallway, where I could see his reflection more clearly, on the gold floor. His features were reflected perfectly; fiery red eyes, pale shimmering skin, his hair looked darker, and his mouth was held in a tight line. I could also tell that his jeans were old and worn out, while his shirt was brand new. I leaned against the wall, and noticed my reflection in the mosaic across from me, then, I dragged him to the street level, to the back of the building. I checked a mind at the wedding and heard 'till death—'. I hadn't been gone a full five seconds yet. He hissed, tried to attack me and failed. At my command he became visible. 'You horrible, disgusting—' his hands flew up in surrender, 'you don't understand! She loves me!' and he softened his face, hoping I would look at him, wonder why he was so beautiful, and let him go, because no human could possibly not be in love with a creature so dazzling, and no one on earth could possibly destroy something so lovely. I had heard every thought, and he didn't know it. 'and I love her.' He murmured, feigning deep remorse. 'LIAR! And before you burn to death, you should know I heard every last thought, I know _exactly_ what you were planning, so don't even try to lie to me!' then I paralyzed him, took out my lighter and body spray, and that was the end of him. The wedding reception was in the room across the gold-floored hall, and it was a lot of fun. I have never told this story before. You are the first to hear it."

"Out of curiosity, what was his name?" Jasper speculated.

"I don't know. I purposely didn't learn it."

"That poor girl, if you hadn't been there…"

"Block it out, Esme; it will break your heart to imagine it."

A tense silence started to thicken. Amy broke it, "So at the reception, all five-hundred guests congratulated the newly-wed couple."

As she spoke all the vampires in the room snapped to attention. Was there more horror to this story? Only Alice knew the answer to that, and a smile broke across her face as Amy began to finish the story. "It was sort of a party. Wine glasses clinked in toasts, lots of food was served and the cake was delicious. It was white with blue edges, chocolate confetti sprinkles, a bride and groom on top, and similar, randomly spaced figures on the all the other layers Celia and Nick smashed cake into each other's faces, and a few other couples did the same. After cake, a group of about twenty sang happy birthday in Italian, then some crazy children's songs, which made no logical sense. I don't remember them very well, but they were hilarious."

Collectively, her listeners were shocked.

"That is one of the most beautiful stories I have ever heard." Alice commented.

Four questioning looks turned her way. Alice rolled her eyes. "think of the whole picture." She explained.

"Actually, aside from the almost vampire attack, it was the best wedding I've ever been to." Amy added.

"See?" Alice nagged.

All questioning faces turned to Amy. "_what?_" their thoughts shouted at her. In alarm, she jumped back, spilling a drop of lemonade on her pants.

"Calm down!" Amy urged aloud.

"We are calm," Edward pointed out.

"Your thoughts were too loud, they broke through." Amy explained.

"Sorry."

"Don't worry about it, but yes it was one of the most fun experiences of my entire life. Think of it without thinking of what almost happened."

"But that vampire—"

"I'll show you," Amy interrupted.

She concentrated, and played the wedding to them, not including the horrors that only she had known. They saw Celia's face, then Nick's they watched the guests sing happy birthday, and along the way, they saw the entire castle inside and out.

"When you look at it like that, it really was wonderful," Esme said.

"For the unsuspecting humans," Jasper spat.

"I've been there!" Alice shouted excitedly.

"Really? When was it?"

"Before the remodeling," Alice answered

for some reason, Alice could only see Amy's future cut in and out, and it gave her a mild headache. The one thing she had seen clearly was the end of that story. Curiosity turned to vexation and anger. Having seen that one event clearly did not make her feel any better. It was merely the telling of events that had already happened. Still, she concentrated her extra sight on Amy.

"How long ago was the remodeling?" Amy asked.

"About thirty years ago or more, I think," Alice responded. Either something about Amy, or about her future was making it difficult to see. A few images blipped by. She rethought them, and slowed them down. Played more slowly, they made some sense. In one, trees rushed by, blurred, and in another, she saw indistinct faces. Although she didn't know what they related to, it made her feel slightly better that she had seen them.

"What was the occasion?" Amy asked.

"I was touring Italy, just because" Alice smiled.

Suddenly a series of beeps interrupted their conversation. Amy flipped her phone open, as she sipped her lemonade, and apologized for the interruption, then, she snapped it shut, and it became invisible.

"I have to go. I'd stay longer, but I have to be somewhere. Thanks for having me over. I had fun."

"Come again sometime." Carlisle invited.

"I'll walk you out," Edward offered rising from his place beside her. She waved her goodbyes, and walked out with him.


	6. conversation

"I'll walk you out," Edward offered rising from his place beside her. She waved her goodbyes, and walked out with him.

"Where do you have to go?" he asked once they were outside.

"It's not important to you" she whispered.

He quickly studied her under the moonlight. Her hair seemed streaked with silver, her eyes were a deep shade of blue under the shadows, each eyelash had its own faint outline on her cheek, and her skin seemed to shimmer in the dim light. For the first time, she looked more than human. She was the holder of a thousand secrets, and a complete mystery of her own. This picture of her became scorched into his memory, never to be unseen.

"Please tell me," he persisted.

"I know you're trying to dazzle me, and its not going to work. Don't concern yourself, its nothing." With that, she disappeared into the trees, and, after a second, he began running at full speed to Bella's room.

"He's been out there three seconds!" Jasper breathed, "Isn't he coming in?"

"He's going to Bella's" Alice answered.

"That makes sense." Carlisle commented.

"He never got his answer out of Amy," Jasper pointed out.

"She does seem nice" Esme said.

"How can we be sure though?" Jasper asked.

"We did just meet her." Carlisle put in.

"Exactly," Jasper pointed.

"Her future is difficult to see, and Edward can't hear her thoughts." Alice stated.

"But you _can _see it, right?"

"I could when I slowed it down, but most of it is fuzzy."

"So maybe there are decisions she hasn't made," Esme offered.

"That would make sense."

"I can feel her mood, but now I question whether she can manipulate that." Jasper said.

I think it's only fair we give her a chance and get to know her. She seems to be a very nice girl, and I won't tolerate a sporadic war."

"Maybe visions will get clearer with familiarity. She might not even know you're having trouble seeing her." Esme offered.

"Maybe I'm paranoid; I do tend to have that as forethought." Jasper apologized.

"It's ok, no one is being hurt by it. You're watching your back, as you should." Carlisle said.

"Maybe we could talk to her, and ask her about it." Alice proposed.

"We'll see," Carlisle answered.

It was about three in the morning. Tree branches rushed by and jumped out of the way on all sides, becoming a streaky blur in the darkness. Moonlight reached down and touched everything it could, leaving its silvery trail, as it slipped along beside the trees. The ground hurried backward, then, quickly dropped downward. The trees followed the ground, then, stars, streetlamps and darkness raced backward. The silvery trail of light raced forward, and left the trees behind. Cool nighttime air embraced her as soon as the ground left, and the faster she went forward, the tighter it held. Her tank top and jeans clung to her against the speed, her hair whipped back behind her head and she raced through the air, unseen.

While in the air, she toured the town from above, and listened to the Cullens' conversation about her. "I think it's only fair we give her a chance and get to know her" she heard Carlisle say. "…Maybe we could talk to her" Alice had suggested. Then she heard all the things she wasn't supposed to hear: uncertainty, slight suspicion, and relief at having hidden it from her. _At least they're willing to talk to me again_ she reminded herself. A minute later she heard Rosalie and Emmett walk in. Details of Amy's visit were told and Rosalie scorned the idea of yet another outsider joining the Cullens.

"How did Jasper hold up?" Emmett asked.

"Very well actually," Carlisle speculated.

"I didn't even notice her scent" Jasper answered.

She raced around the corner of something. As she did, the streaky blur of stars and lights tilted, and for the first time, she noticed how dark it was. In the forest below, the trees were just shadows, and the individual colors were barely discernable. The houses were just as dark, except for the occasional streetlamp. _Wonder what Edward thinks of me?_ In her mind's eye, she saw Edward just reaching Bella's window. His mind was still partially wrapped around the thoughts of that nameless vampire, the horrifying extent of which was so much greater than Edward would ever know. That flawless fraction of the truth was only that, a fraction, and the thought of it made his skin crawl with terror. Another part of his mind was wrapped around Amy. Being the mind-reader he was, he knew why his family sort of feared her. Maybe it would have been faster to have just read his mind. She proceeded to learn her way around the adjacent cities now that she knew all of Forks. Edward's last thought of Amy was talking to her outside his house, and how surreal she appeared to him. It was refreshing to see herself this way. So far, he was the only one in this town who was not afraid of her. Early on, she had revealed herself as something out of the ordinary. Of course there would be some hesitation. She already knew that. This way though, at least they knew why. From past experience, she knew it was better this way.

Now she raced to her real destination: A certain familiar three-story house miles and miles away from her starting point. At the speed she traveled, it took her an hour to reach it. In just a few hours, she would need her full strength.


	7. She's eating her breakfast

That morning, Bella awoke unusually refreshed. She dressed in jeans, a white t-shirt and a gray sweatshirt. Once she was dressed she grabbed her books and went down for breakfast. Then she climbed into Edward's car and they drove to school. At lunch Edward and Alice conversed in whispers too low for Bella to understand, although she was aware of the conversation.

"Hey Bella, Alice, Jasper and I will be right back. I'm taking them home for a minute to pick up their books."

"Alright," Bella answered.

"We need to talk to Amy," Alice said once they were out of the cafeteria.

"At some point," Edward agreed, "but I don't know when."

"We could try shouting thought at her," Jasper suggested.

"What other choice do we have?" Alice resigned.

"Amy!" they yelled in their thoughts.

Amy had been awake for only half an hour. It was one in the afternoon, and she was having breakfast, while vaguely planning her day. Without question, she would go to the Cullens' that night. Maybe she could join them after school. While thinking, she heard them. Their 'yelling' shattered her train of thought. Being too groggy to 'talk' to them, she made the decision to go there that night. Then she focused for half a minute longer than usual on her next bite of cereal.

"I see her!" Alice said.

Amy went back to her breakfast.

"She's eating breakfast, and she's going to be at our house tonight." Alice finished.

"Did she say that?"

"No, I saw it, but I think she wanted me to."

"That's the best we can do. Let's just go to class."

At the end of the school day, Edward waited for Bella, and drove her home as usual.

"What were you guys talking about at lunch?"

"Amy. She came over last night. We kind of wonder whether to be afraid of her."

"She seems nice though. I thought she wasn't dangerous."

"Yes, and I don't seem to be a danger either, but I am. Anyways, we're just being cautious."

"But if she was dangerous, wouldn't Alice see it?"

"Maybe she would, maybe she wouldn't, her visions of Amy seem to be short-term. Last night, she had trouble seeing Amy's future, but today she saw her with us again tonight. Jasper can feel her mood, but since she can block me out, we wonder whether she does the same to Jasper and Alice. When we get the chance, we're going to ask her questions."

"What if she lies?"

"Then we know not to trust her."

"How will you know she's lying?"

"We'll know."

Amy met them at Bella's house. When they got out of the car, she was sitting on the front step.

"Hey"

"I didn't expect to see you here."

"I wasn't originally planning on being here, but here I am."

"Come in. Would you like anything to eat or drink?" Bella asked politely as she set her bag on the table.

"No, thank you."

As she bustled around her kitchen, she caught their reflections in the window, and became somewhat jealous as she compared Amy's reflection to her own. Bella was so plain in her own eyes. What could Edward possibly see in her that he loved so much?

"_Bella,_" Amy said silently, as she picked up on her thoughts, "_you should see yourself the way he sees you._" She picked an image from Edward's mind and showed it to her. It was Bella: brown-eyed, with smooth pale skin and dark curls of hair. Her features were reflected perfectly in his memory, and she was smiling. It was prettier than her familiar reflection, but still the same. _If that's me, then how does Amy look?_ She wondered, unable to hold the thought from herself. To answer her question, Amy pulled an image of herself from his mind, and showed her what he saw in the cafeteria, when she first introduced herself. In the picture, Amy was leaning against the far wall, arms folded, hair trailing down her shoulders, wearing a red tank top and plain jeans, and smiling to herself about Edward's confusion. _Why did he see them so differently than she did?_

"Bella, You're such a girl! Everyone thinks everyone else is prettier than they are, especially teenagers!"

Bella compared the pictures in her mind. Bella's picture was a close-up, and she was the only thing there. In the other picture, Amy was farther away, in the background of lunch tables, and people eating. She had to admit Amy was right. Teenaged girls did have a natural habit of putting themselves down. As Bella continued her routine of making dinner, she and Amy kept up a silent conversation, with Edward clueless as to why they were so silent. A few more long minutes, and dinner was done. "_We should start talking aloud. Your boyfriend feels left out._"

"_He's probably convincing himself that our conversation is insignificant to him._"

"_Actually, he is_" they laughed aloud as they look at Edward the each other.

"What's so funny?" Edward asked.

"Nothing, really," Amy politely answered.

"Wanna stay for dinner?"

"Are you sure it's okay?"

"Yeah, Charlie will love to see I have a new friend over."

"Sure, why not? I do eat, in case you were wondering."

"Actually, I never thought that you didn't."

"Charlie's here." Edward said, slipping out.

"Bella? I'm home." Charlie called on the way in.

"Dad, this is Amy," Bella said when Charlie reached the kitchen.

"Nice to meet you Amy, would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Sure." Amy agreed enthusiastically.

Moments later, Bella served the food, and they began eating.

"So, did you just move here?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, a few days ago,"

"You go to Bella's school?"

"Yeah, she introduced herself, since I'm new and everything."

"That was nice of you Bella. I'm sure you can relate to that."

"Yep, sure can."

After dinner they all conversed some more, then Charlie excused himself to go to bed. Amy checked the time on her phone, and said she had to go home, because her parents would want her to be back early. Charlie told her it was nice to meet her and he hoped to see her again soon, and Bella hugged her lightly. Once Amy was gone, Bella took her books upstairs and said she had homework to finish.

"I hope your new best friend isn't dangerous" Edward greeted her.


	8. Amy's revelation

"I hope your new best friend isn't dangerous" Edward greeted her.

Bella froze, unsure how to respond.

"What were you guys laughing at before dinner?" he asked.

"Something Amy said"

"And what was that?"

"Are you jealous?"

"Concerned would be more accurate."

"I thought you weren't afraid of her."

"I'm not, but what if I'm wrong? I don't want you to get hurt because of me, and what were you two talking about in the kitchen?"

"I saw our reflections in the window, and Amy showed me a picture of myself, the way you see me."

"What was funny about that though?"

"That ever teenaged girl picks on herself too much."

"Oh, ok then."

Later that night after Bella was fast asleep, Edward crept out her window. When he landed, he expected Amy to be coming toward him through the woods again, but instead, she was already a few feet away, leaning against a tree in her blue tank top and black jeans.

"Waiting for me?"

"Just got here,"

"How long were you prepared to wait?"

"Let's just go,"

Just like they did before, they raced through the woods, with Amy on Edward's heels the whole way. As they sped up, the colors of the woods melted into the same streaky blurs as the other night, but this time, Edward joined the mix more readily. It was a familiar paining now, and as she ran alongside it, she memorized every brush stroke in her peripheral vision. Straight ahead of her was her target, Edward's house, and not once did she look away from it. Occasionally there was a tree in her immediate path, but she would dodge it, and once it passed her it was sucked into the streaky blur, as if by gravity to be added to the painting. Near the edge of her dark canvas, the paint thinned, the colors faded, and Edward walked casually onto his front step, ready to let them both through the door. This time Rosalie was the first to greet her.

"You must be Amy. Edward told us about you" she said sweetly, throwing on a smile.

"You must be Rosalie."

"Yes, I am" she replied, still smiling.

"Nice to meet you Rosalie,"

"Yeah sure, you too," Rosalie muttered.

Next, Esme came swiftly down the stairs, with Carlisle following her.

"Welcome back!"

"Good to see you again Amy,"

Jasper and Emmett were already on a couch. They each said hi as she sat down, at the opposite from which she sat the night before. Alice appeared from an adjoining room, greeted Amy with a hug and introduced Emmett, simultaneously giving Rosalie a scolding look for not doing so herself. Then she sat down at the vacant end of the couch which was closer to Jasper. Edward sat in the middle of Alice and Amy, and Rosalie remained on her feet, leaning against a wall, while Carlisle and Esme each sat down in a chair. Now Amy had two more worlds of consciousness to block out, so she concentrated on doing so, especially not wanting to hear what Rosalie was thinking.

"Amy, would you like anything to eat or drink?"

"Some chocolate milk please,"

"Coming right up," and a moment later Esme handed her a tall glass of chocolate milk with a green crazy straw.

"Thanks Esme, I like the straw."

"You're welcome."

As she casually took a sip of her chocolate milk, she knew she could not ignore what was coming. They had questions for her, and she had to be ready for them. None of them wanted to make Amy feel uncomfortable, but Rosalie felt differently. She didn't care how Amy would feel about it, she wanted the questions out of the way, and if not for Carlisle and Esme, she might have demanded answers right then and there. Such rudeness would have disgraced her vampire parents, who she so highly respected. Without them, she would not be who she is, so she stood across the room, against the wall, arms loosely folded, determined to bite her tongue for the sake of hospitality. But, really, she hated this- staring across her living room at this girl who appeared to be no more than a frail human, who, she knew, was so much more. From the details of last night, she had gathered that if she had wanted to, this girl could make them do the chicken dance, or worse. Who did she think she was? What was she trying to do? Show them she had nothing to hide? Of course she had nothing to hide! It's much more fun to kill your prey when they know you're the predator. There's a chase, and fear-tangible fear that can be smelt a mile away but, if she tried to hurt any of them…

With anger, her fingertips dove into the palm of her hand, shaping it into a fist. She tightened it as if the constricting of her fingers could choke and suffocate her temper, causing the whiteness of her knuckles to contrast her already pale skin.

"Amy" Carlisle began gently, "if it's okay, we'd like to ask you a few questions. We've never met anyone like you. Surely you understand our curiosity."

_They're ensuring their safety. I'm just as guarded as they are._ She reminded herself, thinking of Edward's inability to read her thoughts. _Curiosity is natural._

"Of course. Ask away," She replied aloud.

"Why can't I see your future for more than a few hours?" Alice asked.

"How do your visions normally work?"

"I see things based on a person's decisions."

"Then it makes sense that you can't see much of my future. It is largely undecided. I make a lot of last minute decisions, and I almost never have a plan. I never have any specific idea of what to plan for. What little I do see of the future is either vague or largely insignificant."

"You see the future?"

"Yes, but it's random."

"You keep Edward from hearing your thoughts at will right?"

"Yeah,"

"Are you able to do the same with my seeing your future?"

"No, that would be impossible. You would see my decision to try. It would be like a dog trying to bite its tail. Eventually, it gets tired."

"Okay then." Alice said.

"Amy, your moods are very controlled. Can you make me think you feel a certain way when you don't?"

"You can feel my emotions?"

"You didn't know from my thoughts that I could?"

"I'm not listening to them, but to answer your question, I probably could, but I would have no reason to. It would be pointless"

"Why would it be pointless?"

"It wouldn't accomplish anything."

"Why not do it if you can, though?"

"It would be a waste of my energy, everything I do requires energy, and I don't want to do things that serve no purpose."

"So what are all of your abilities?" Edward asked.

"Well, I can read minds at will, manipulate sensory reception, act telepathic with anyone, and if I have to I can influence a person's memory."

"How much of a person's sensory reception?" Edward asked.

"They see, hear, and feel what I want them to. I have trouble creating smell and taste."

"What about emotions?"

"Only to a certain extent,"

"Are you strong?" Emmett challenged.

"Yes, I'm also fast, and I can fly."

"We'll have a competition sometime." Emmett decided.


End file.
